Christmas in Sengoku Jidai
by wendychi
Summary: Well, Kagome has decided to go to sengoku jidai for the holidays. But what happens when she doesn't give anything to Inuyasha? How will he react? And what does Miroku think he's doing? He must be sick! lol InuKag MirSan! Rated for some swearing.


**Ok! Hi everyone! This is going to be a Christmas one-shot. Only a one-shot. I don't fell like writing more chapters. Sorry to everyone who isn't Christian but I don't know about the other holidays. I'm very sorry. Well, here I go. Writing my story. Heh. Ok, here I go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. BUT I DO IN MY DREAMS! MUAHAHAHAHA! Ha!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (I have a great song fro this story. Go to h t t p : w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m /i n u u c h 4 n 1/ m p 3 . h t m l without any spaces and choose Ai No Uta. Now.) 

Kagome hugged her mom. She was off to the feudal era. And just to make Inuyasha happy, she was going back a day early.

She was kind of upset because she wasn't going to spend the holidays with her family. She was going back to the feudal era to spend the holidays with them. She was even going to give them lots of presents.

'Maybe I should just stay here…' Kagome thought. But she jumped in anyways.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"And this is for you Sango!" Kagome handed Sango a nice kimono and a diamond necklace to Sango.

She turned to Miroku. He smiled.

(A/N: These gifts are still wrapped up. They don't know what they are.)

She handed him some new robes and blew him a kiss as a joke. And then he blushed. (A/N: Shocking isn't it? oO)

And she handed Shippo a huge box. It was filled with chocolates and candy.

Inuyasha looked at her. She hadn't given him anything. Now he KNEW she didn't love him. So he pouted and jumped into his tree.

Kagome grinned. 'Now he won't get suspicious. Heh. But he does have a gift…' She inwardly snickered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Come down for dinner!" kagome called up to the hanyou.

"No! You didn't give me a gift!" He called down. (A/N: I know it's OOC, but he's upset because his secret crush blew a kiss to the monk. She doesn't even like the monk so Inuyasha is offended.)

"Oh come on! I have so much ramen I don't know what to do with it!" She grinned. That line was full proof.

Inuyasha, sulking in his tree, closed his eyes tightly. He had to resist urges to jump down and swallow all that ramen. He snuggled into his fire rat haori. (A/N: It was very cold. It was almost snowing. Kagome had offered everyone a coat and a blanket. Inuyasha was the only person who resisted.)

Kagome frowned. She hoped he wouldn't freeze. She could see him shivering.

'I can't wait for it to be time to give Inuyasha his gift… but I'm still nervous!' Now kagome's face was painted over with worry.

Inuyasha, watching over his friends from the tree, saw Kagome looking worried and scared.

"What's wrong with her?' Inuyasha face was now clouded over with worry just like Kagome. (A/N: See? They have so much in common!)

Inuyasha couldn't stand watching Kagome looked scared and so out of it. (A/N: lol) So he jumped down.

"Kagome what's wr-" Kagome burst out in tears.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She pushed her head into his chest and cried. This was just part of her plan. Hehehe… (A/N: EVIL KAGGY! MUAHAHAHAHA!)

"sniffles I think I'm all better now Inuyasha." She hugged him while he stroked her hair.

Kagome smiled. This was going really well. (A/N: I know Kagome wouldn't do this kind of thing but she really wants to see what'll happen. And to tell him. Heh.)

"Inuyasha…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**SLLLLLAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!**

Sango dusted off her hands. ::sigh:: Hentai. He won't EVER learn.

An unconscious Miroku lay on the ground while Sango was feeling her gift from Kagome to try to figure it out. But then Miroku got up.

"Why hello Sango-chan. You look beautiful in the moonlight!" He smiled a large bright smile.

And of course, Sango being Sango, the taijiya blushed and eyed him oddly.

"What are you trying to pull houshi-sama?"

His face turned serious.

"Why nothing my Sango." He moved and sat beside her without pulling anything.

"Are you feeling okay?" She blushed as she said that because she actually LIKED having him around as long as he wasn't grabbing her ass.

"Of course. Sango, I have to tell you something." He turned her so that they were facing each other.

"Sango, I love you." Sango burst into tears.

"Oh Miroku!!!" She grabbed onto him and hugged him. And they both blushed.

"Sango, you don't love me?" He looked very upset. He just wanted her to be happy. Except when he groped her. That's for him. (A/N: lol! Sorry, I had to put that in!)

"I-I-I…" Sango was at a loss of words. Miroku was now worried. (A/N: I think there is a worry bug going around their camp. Now do I even have to say that Sango was worried that she would mess up?)

"Yes Sango?"

"I-I love you houshi-sama!" Miroku's face brightened as she said that.

"Really?" Sango nodded.

"YAY! I mean… now we can be together!" He hugged her. And then they broke apart. And Sango leaned in fro a kiss. So they kissed for a while. Heh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Inuyasha, do you want to go for a walk?" She smiled flirtatiously. (A/N: Sorry, I can't spell.)

Inuyasha looked at her.

"You aren't going to yell at me and sit are you?" Kagome snapped out of her flirty daze.

"Of course not Inuyasha!" She hugged him again.

"Kagome-chan!" She looked around and saw Sango waving at her from Miroku's lap. 'What the hell did he do to her?!'

"What Sango-chan?" She was a bit annoyed at Sango for ruining her moment but she didn't show it.

"Can we open our presents now?" kagome thought about it.

"Okay! Just don't wake up Shippo. He needs his rest." She smiled.

"Inuyasha and I are going to take a walk." Inuyasha blushed at that comment.

"OK! Bye Kagome-chan!" Sango waved to her two friends. 'They'll make a great couple.' And then she giggled because Miroku was kissing her cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Inuyasha, do you really think of me as just a jewel detector?" Kagome was hugging his arm. Inuyasha pulled her off his arm and made him look at her.

"No! But why didn't you give me a gift?" She looked surprised. She didn't want to kiss him right now!

"Well, um…" A snowflake landed on her nose.

"I… did." She sighed. She didn't want to go this fast.

"Then why didn't you give it to me?" he looked hurt. They stared at each other for a little while until they realized that it was really really snowing. Kagome cuddled up to Inuyasha's chest.

"What about the ramen?" She was trying to get some time.

"That was all? But you always bring me ramen. I thought…" Inuyasha stopped when kagome sighed.

"Ok! You caught me." She giggled. Inuyasha's face lit up.

"What did you bring me?" Inuyasha realized that that sounded rude but before he had the chance to apologize kagome pressed her lips against his. So he kissed back.

Kagome pulled away and smiled. I guess he liked his gift. (A/N: lol I'm just putting in stupid stuff eh? And I'm Canadian! I'm Canadian eh? :P)

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome.

"I have another thing for you." Inuyasha put on his cute and utterly wicked smile.

"Is it another kiss?" Kagome looked at him and grinned.

"No silly! I have to tell you something…" Her fingers were rapping around her hair. It started to get cold so she rapped her scarf around her neck more.

"I-I love you." She seemed mellow but inside her heart was beating so fast she could hear it even through the loud blow of the wind.

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you too Kagome. And thanks for the gift!" He stuck his head in her hair and she giggled.

"You're just like a little puppy!" Inuyasha sat down in the snow with kagome in his lap. Then he kissed her. When the separated he smirked.

"Merry Christmas. What ever the hell that means!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Okay, this took me over 3 hours. This end note just started me on my 9th page. I worked so hard. I really hoped you liked it. And my apologies again go to the people who don't celebrate Christmas. I wish all of you a happy holiday for whatever you celebrate! :D OK, I'm not going to make another chapter but if I get any reviews, I will make another chapter as a note for the reviews. And if I do that, please don't review that page. Just e-mail me. Ok, Ok. And Abbie, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Please, read my friend's story. Her name is inuyasharoxmysox4eva. So, check out her story! Thanks! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Andie**


End file.
